Tras la tormenta
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Desafio #62 de LPDF. ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?. Disclaimer: Los Personajes son de JKR.


**Tras la tempestad…**

Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que no se conocían, cada uno en un lado de la habitación, sin mirarse siquiera. El uno conteniendo la respiración con la espada volteada, la otra clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no llorar.

Quien los conociera un poco sabría que estaban peleados.

De haber estado Harry cerca habría sabido instantáneamente con solo mirar los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga que la pelea había sido de órdago y que ella había tomado una decisión.

Ron parecía ignorarlo, a pesar de todo; a pesar de que ella era su novia, parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione en ese preciso instante.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a Ron y alargó el brazo para tocarle el hombro, Ron lanzó una media sonrisa pensando, sin duda "ha claudicado", al girarse, de todas maneras, algo cambió.

"Tenemos que hablar" – dijo ella. – "No puedo más, Ron. No me escuchas, si me escuchas no me entiendes. Esto tiene que acabar."

"Pe…pe…pero y nuestros planes" – tartamudeó Ron.

"Tus planes" – le espetó Hermione. - "Estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta que no te quiero como debería para ser tu mujer, no te quiero como quiero a…"

"Harry" – terminó Ron por ella.

La primera vez que terminaba una frase de ella y tenía que ser esa. La terrible verdad que siempre había temido. Con cierto dolor vio como ella asentía y como las lágrimas acudían a sus hermosos ojos. La abrazó, no podía hacer nada más y no podía decirle nada más.

"¿Me odias, verdad?" – dijo Hermione entre sollozos mientras escondía la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

"Como voy a odiarte, tonta" – le dijo Ron mientras le mesaba el pelo. "¿Lo sabe Harry?" – preguntó finalmente.

"No lo sé" – dijo sin dejar de temblar. "No le he dicho nada. Quería hablar contigo primero, era más noble, más… no sé" – dijo sin encontrar más palabras para describir su acción.

Ron rió por lo bajo. Ahí estaba su amiga, lo que siempre sería, lo único que tendría que haber sido nunca. Gracias a su valentía podrían ser felices los tres.

"Me voy a acostar" – dijo Ron – "No creo que Harry tarde mucho de su reunión con el equipo, será mejor que se lo digas pronto. Buenas noches" – Se despidió dándole un leve beso en la mejilla todavía húmeda por las lágrimas.

---

Hermione se sentó en el sofá de la sala común y esperó a que llegara Harry, que evidentemente no tardó mucho.

"Hola. ¿Qué haces despierta hasta tan tarde? – Mirando sus ojos llorosos le preguntó – "¿Otra pelea con Ron? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?"

"Hola. No, esta vez ha sido culpa mía. Lo hemos dejado" – Dijo Hermione de carrerilla.

"Seguro que se arregla" – dijo Harry para darle ánimos- "Como siempre" – dijo por lo bajo con cierto tono airado y haciendo amago de levantarse

"No quiero que se arregle, Harry" – dijo Hermione tomándole de las manos para que no lo hiciera, para que no se levantara, para que no se alejara de ella.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, respiró hondo y cerrando los ojos concentró todo el valor de un Gryffindor en las palabras que iba a decir.

"Me he dado cuenta que no le quiero lo suficiente; solo le habría hecho infeliz; y creo que, en el fondo, él iba a tomar la misma decisión tarde o temprano." – Hermione abrió los ojos para ver a un pasmado Harry. "También me he dado cuenta que"- Volvió a tomar aire – "estoy enamorada de ti"

Harry no sabía que decir al respecto, no todos los días se le declaraba su mejor amiga, pero su corazón empezó a bailar de alegría. El había notado que sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado, que había dejado de ser la amiga a la que recurría para solventar dudas académicas para ser la amiga con la que quería estar, siempre. Había empezado a ser su primer pensamiento por la mañana y el último antes de acostarse, pero no había dicho nada. Por temor a perder a Ron, por temor a perderla a ella, por temor a perderse a sí mismo si decía lo que sentía y el mundo le venía abajo; solo por temor.

Tragó saliva. "¿Estás segura?" – preguntó. – "No hay vuelta atrás" – dijo mirándola a los ojos y empezando a sonreír al ver que ella también lo hacía.

Finalmente la besó. Un beso demasiado corto según su opinión puesto que fueron interrumpidos por los carraspeos de Ron.

"Ya era hora." – dijo bajando la escalera. Harry interpuso su cuerpo entre el de Ron y el de Hermione, de manera protectora, algo que no pasó desapercibido a Ron, aunque no dijo nada – "pensaba que iba a tener que esperar toda la noche para poder ir a las cocinas a picar algo."

"¿Me odias, verdad?" – dijo Harry, repitiendo sin saberlo, la misma frase que Hermione.

"No." – dijo Ron acercándose con el dedo en alto como si fuera una varita mágica – "Pero como le hagas el más mínimo daño. Te mataré" – dijo.- "¿Puedo ser el padrino de bodas?" – Añadió antes de dejarlos en la sala común para irse a las cocinas mientras reía. Siempre había estado celoso de la relación que tenían esos dos pero ahora, solo podía sentirse feliz por ellos. Como iba a odiarles, eran sus mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos que un mago podía tener.


End file.
